Project abstract: The Caribbean Primate Research Center (CPRC) is a research, training and educational unit of the University of Puerto Rico (UPR) Medical Sciences Campus. Since 1938, the Center has supplied the scientific community with Indian origin rhesus macaques with known backgrounds and of the same genetic pool for use in studies of basic biology and disease (HIV, WNV, Dengue, Zika and others). The CPRC has vast experience in the establishment and maintenance of rhesus macaque (M. mulatta) breeding colonies. The animal care and use program of the CPRC is in compliance with the directives established by the Animal Welfare Act (AWA), PHS and other agencies. The CPRC is AAALAC accredited. Macaques are supported by a P40, a U42 grant, Institutional funds, and are made available to the scientific community for biomedical research. Part of the housing infrastructure of the Center's - Sabana Seca Field Station (SSFS) colony supported by the parent P40 grant, is suffering of a significant deterioration. Thus, the major goal of this administrative supplement application is to improve part of the CPRC's housing condition according to the parent grant objectives.